Crystal Palace
The Crystal Palace is a key location in Princess[[Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders| Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders]]. Its is the magical residence of the royal family, located at Avalon's capital New Camelot and also housing the young defenders of the kingdom. Queen Anya, King Jared and Princess Gwenevere live there - as do the Jewel Riders and the Pack, along with their respective mounts. The Crystal Palace includes the Jewel Keep high atop over the main dome. The Enchanted Gardens are located just behind it. Crystal Palace Located on an edge of the city of New Camelot, the Crystal Palace is built on the most magical site in all of the kingdom. It is the heart of Avalon and, unknown to most, it actually acts as a giant Enchanted Jewel resonating goodness outward across the lands. Enchanted Gadens in the Enchanted Gardens in "Dreamfields"|250x250px]] The Enchanted Gardens with a special Travel Trees ring lie behind the Crystal Palace. From there, the Enchanted Jewels are assigned to the young people and animals in the glorious Circle of Friendship ceremonies at the Friendship Ring, one of the most magical places in all of Avalon. . Lower levels 's throne room in "Jewel Quest, Part I", displaying the symbols of their Sun Stone and Forest Stone and other Enchanted Jewels|left]] From the royal chambers room at the Crystal Palace, the King and the Queen, with the help of their advisers, oversee such matters as resource management (land, water, air, and magic), commerce and travel (trading goods between peoples and the transportation of same), currency exchange (frequently bartering), public works (road building and repair and management of the lands), and judicial review (resolution of civil disputes and criminal violations). Administrative officials from all over the kingdom oversee the workings of all this, and periodically come to the Crystal Palace for a review of the process and to discuss what can be done to makes things stronger. and Fallon in the stables in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] The palace also houses kitchens, dining rooms, stables, training grounds, and the Jewel Keep. Each of the Jewel Riders has a room in the palace that they share with their animal best friend. The room is divided in half, one half for the animal in a stable, the other half, a room for the human, accenting the special bond between them. 's study with the map of New Camelot in "The Faery Princess"]] The currently-reigning Queen Anya manages the Palace itself like a good executive manages any busy establishment, keeping a tight rein over every detail. She can be also often found in her own private study room. There, Anya is studying the magic and history of Avalon with her daughter and heir, Princess Gwenevere. "The Queen's study looks like Indy Jane's archeological lab. Maps line the walls, ancient artifacts and interesting HG Wells / Jules Verne-style stuff is on the shelves. Maps, and record scrolls are spread out all over the desk."The Faery Princess (script) Crystal Palace 17.png Crystal Palace 18.png Crystal Palace 2.png Crystal Palace 13.png Crystal Palace 6.png Crystal Palace 7.png Crystal Palace 8.png Crystal Palace 15.png Jewel Keep The Crystal Palace is also where magical jewels (and the Grail, apparently) are housed and collected, in the highly secured Jewel Keep which is like a giant sparkling jewel resting on top of the palace. All the unused Enchanted Jewels are kept there until the right combination of human and animal are found to share it. "The Jewel Keep is a magical Tiffany's vault. It is completely crystal with a high ceiling that tapers to a point, the transmitter. There is a crystal table in the center of the room, used to examine magic jewels."Revenge of the Dark Stone script It is accessible by an elevator and a bridge that leads to a guarded door with a magic lock. One can not use the Enchanted Jewels in here or the magic will get out of control. Only the Queen of Avalon has access to the Keep, and Anya is often there studying the magic. Later, she also lets her daughter Gwenevere in and they together with Gwen's friends, using the Sun Stone and scrolls, construct a radar-like device to locate the Wizard Jewels. "The Jewel amplifier is creating a holographic projection on the interior of the Jewel Keep dome, like a planetarium. The image is like a radar grid with a sweeping sonar searching the wild magic for signs of intense magical spots. The sweeping scope reveals red lights flashing at a point on the holographic grid."Shadowsong script Crystal Palace 10.png Crystal Palace 3.png Crystal Palace 4.png Crystal Palace 5.png Crystal Palace 11.png Crystal Palace 9.png Dark Palace The Dark Palace first appears in a dream in "Dreamfields", "seething with dark energy emanating from the Jewel Keep. Thorntrees fill the gardens."Dreamfields (script) During the finale of the first season, Queen Anya's sister Lady Kale, once banished from the Palace, takes it over and turns it over to evil: "The Palace is dark and cold with deep purple and red colors running through the crystal. A dark portal of wild magic hangs over the Palace. Magic lightning flashes from the top of the Jewel Keep into it. The portal flashes from the impact and wild magic comes streaming out covering the Crystal Palace, and spreading like an evil vapor over the gardens, the lands and beyond."Full Circle script "]] But in the end the Jewel Riders, sent in by and with help of their mentor Merlin, manage to activate the great good power of the Crystal Palace in order to stop Kale from tuning the Crown Jewels to herself and becoming invincible. But after she falls into Merlin's trap, the Crystal Palace's great good jewel power is reactivated and turned against Kale as it disposes of her seemingly completely and then undoes her spells and disperses all the dark magic, saving Avalon. But the victory comes at the cost of Merlin's Jewel, and now Merlin can not return to Avalon until a new one is forged. Later, in "The Fortune Jewel", a prophecy of the Fortune Jewel shows the Crystal Palace made of "black ice" under the rule of Queen Morgana, once "a great witch out of legend will appear to rule the magic of Avalon." (Gwenevere and her friends manage to avert that dark future entirely.) Behind the scenes Development The Crystal Palace might have been one of the show's elements that were inspired by She-Ra: Princess of Power.Princess of Power | The Jewel Riders Archive An early script described it as "a faceted castle topped with jeweled spires" at the watchtowers. Art director Greg Autore said, he made "the castle play set shown to consumers in the original testing. (...) It was more like a castle keep but expanded up and out to make a good backdrop for play. But the castle eventually designed for the show did not match it all."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Two - The Jewel Riders Archive The early version of the throne room was similar but with some differences: "The large windows are all faceted like crystals. Beautiful tapestries line the walls. A large fire burns warmly in the fireplace. The Queen's white tiger, Wintermane, and the King's black wolf, Goliath sit to one side."Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) Legacy In Avalon: Web of Magic, there was the Crystal Keep location in The Garden, as well as the Pet Palace at the Stonehill Animal Hospital. Furthermore, the Ravenswood Manor library (similar to one within the Wizard's Peak) contains a map of the Magic Web that looks like the map in the Jewel Keep. ("A fairy map is a guide to locate portals leading in and out of worlds, connecting to the larger and all encompassing Magic Web. Fairy maps also indicate other places of highly concentrated magic. It is possible to combine multiple fairy maps to create a larger scale map."What's What | Avalon Web of Magic) See also * Palace guards * Crystal Carriage * Hall of Wizards * Kale's castle * Morgana's lair References Category:Locations Category:Magic Category:New Camelot Category:Enchanted Jewels